Reunion's of couples, Percy Jackson style
by PjsRock14
Summary: read if curious
1. Percy and Annabeth

Something is wrong, she doesn't have her knife. She always has her knife strapped to her belt.

From my vantage point beside Renya and behind Lupa, I could only see Chiron, Annabeth, and a blonde boy that looked a little like-no, but he was probalby the 'long lost Jason'.

When we met on the gangplank, Chrion started talkeding to Lupa, Renya slapped Jason and asked "WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?" as I walked to Annabeth I made I contact with the frantic Jason and gave him a 'good luck' look before I swept Annabeth into a kiss that make the whole ship start chearing.

When we finally pulled apart I pulled her knife from its hiding spot behind her neck and under her shirt and held it to her throat and said ''First rule of battle stragy: don't ever let your opponent distract you."

Before I let her say anything I put it in its normal spot on her belt and pulled her in. This time I could feel the eyes of both camps and new rome on me as I picked her up and spun her around whispering inot her ear "You were the only thing I could remeber, I love you."

"I love you, Percy."


	2. Jason and Reyna

**Jason and Reyna's reunion.**

There, I see her hair, luscious and black, those beauitful dark eyes.

But there is another boy beside her, dark hair, green eyes- Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus- but he is wearing my toga!

Then her beautiful eyes are starring at me,then she is yelling and I get a pitying look from the 'Hero of Olympus' before he engages in a _very_ phyical reunion with Annabeth.

Apperently I wasn't lisening to her so she slaps me. I have had enoph so I pull her in kicking and screaming and kiss her hard on the lips. I can hear the clapping of the crowd and when I finally pull away, she looks me in my eyes and whispers "I missed you."

I then pull her back in but before I do I say into her ear "Yeah, as a punching bag, maybe."

As she giggles lightly-but deaply-I kiss her again to signal that later were going to do it Zeus style.


	3. Clarisse and Chris are careful with kids

There she is looking for places for everyone to sleep. " How many sleeping bags? 75? Ok, Tents? One per cabin? good, but we better pray to Zeus that it doesnt rain."

She still is running around getting stuff in order when I walk over and whisper in her ear "So you never told me why you moved your knife?"

"Diner?"

"15 mins"

"No, can I tell you at diner?"

"Ok," and then after a second, "can I help set up tents?"

"Yeah, there is a group over there," She says while poniting "that needs help."

10 mins later

15 tents up, finally. we all decided that we didn't need the last 5 because most of the cabins were never full.

I quiety slip away to find Annabeth in her room on the ship, in the room with the other female athena campers.

When they see me they says that they are going to go down for diner, but as they leave, they glance at me casualy leaning on the door frame and say somthing that apperently embarasses Annabeth to the point of blushing

After they are clear down the hall way I ask her If she wants a tour of the city.

Thats how I find myself kissing her in my bunk as the diner bell sounds.

I pull her up and carefuly ajust her clothes as we leave, when we see the 'Field of Mars' has been turned into a giant dining hall.

After the camps are asking from re-account's from Jason and I(Jason's was quite funny because when Renya herd that jason was here only a couple months ago she slapped him again, and then kissed him), I asked if Annabeth wanted to walk by the lake.

"So, last fall we had a 3-year old droped off by Hermes and she is a daughter of Athena so we have started to child proof the camp."

"Who is taking care of her?"

"Clarisse and Chris, who knew that _they_ could be so careful with kids?"

"That _shocks_ me"

We walked in scilence until we got to the lake and sat down before i asked her if she was ok

She did somthing I wouldn't expect, she was _crying_. so I let her sit there until she could talk and before long she says, "I'm having nightmares. They called Thalia to see if I was ok. They were all about losing you." then she looked up with tears still in her eyes and before she could talk, I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

When I pulled away I said "I swear on my grave, I will never, ever leave you." and sealed it with a kiss.

I asked her if she wants to go to bed she reluctantly says "yes" but when she starts to walk to the ship I have to pull her around. "come on they'll all be drunk and loud and I still went to be with you."

After 5 minutes of dodging people they made it back to they're make out session spot and tucked themsleves in.

Hours later percy awoke to a soft knock on the door and was prying Annabeth off him when he realised how much he missed her and how beautiful she is in her old bathing suit that she uses as underwear.

Sighing at another knock he answer's the door and sees Thalia.

"Where is Annabeth?"

"Alsleep in here" I say as I opened the door to show her peaceful form.


	4. NOT a couple, Percy and thaila talk

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something about Annabeth."

It was thalia.

"what?"

"She's not the same, I was called from the hunters to find out what was wrong, I arrived at night I found her sleeping at the ocean, and every night she slept in the ocean, the first week she almost drowned but then she started to float on the water. The day I left I asked her 'why' and she said it helps her feel close to you. After this I went to the Aphrodite cabin and they said they had done 'nothing' but she just isn't the same. When I brang the hunters back to visit the Roman camp she brang a bottle of the sea water with her but that was her only non-magical item, and when I made a comenet about it she said she could she you sanding there when she touched it and that it is magical,and I wanted to ask you, have you cheated on her?"

"No, that's in your genes pinecone face."

And without getting mad about the nickname, she said "Percy, she loves you, a lot, don't hurt her, and if you do you will have her sister to deal with."

"Who, Minerva?"

"No! Me, seaweed brain!"

"But your kinda her aunt."

"whatever just don't hurt her, Please?"

"Ok, I would never anyways, just don't show this soft side again, its kinda scary." And then she smacked my head and walked away muttering 'boys'.

With that, I walked back into the fifth cohort bunker and with out waking anyone, climbed back in with Annabeth. Once Athena found out about our arrangement she would be livd.

"I love you, Percy."

''I love you, Annabeth.''


	5. Sleeping together

"Hey, is my sister here?"

Percy cracks his eyes open and squeezes Annabeth closer to him, as he relises that Gwen was talking to Malcom.

"Yeah, your Malcom right?" she says as Percy hear's the tell-tale sound of the door crecking as she shows him the two of them sleeping in the same bed.

"Yeah, son of Athena/Minervra. I was checking cause she has been haveing nightmares for 8 months. Did she wake you up?"

"No, but then again we were so drunk that Hannibal could have crashed in, and we would have slept thought it."

"Ha, yeah that was a good party. How long until that meeting?"

"3 hours. would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Sure."

"Kay, just let me drop the weapons, oh, and are you armed?

"Yeah, why?"

"You can't bring weapons into 'New-rome'. Leave them here."

"Why?" he says as he pulls the knives and sword out of his belt.

"It stops murders, and there are lots of young children in the city" she calmly replies before pulling Malcom's last knife off him and they leave the room.

After they leave, me and Annabeth relax, but than Malcom popps his head back in and says "I'm telling Chirion and, Mom already knows your 'arrangement'." before shuting the doors.

We both whisper "Shit" as we hear them walk down the steps laughing.

"Should we leave?" her soft voice asked.

"They all will know. But how did you sleep?"

"Good. No night mares."

"Good, what do you want to do?"

"Stay here with you."

"Always" I whisper back as we both fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later Malcom and Gwen were waking us up and laughing at the indignite looks on our faces.

"Percy, where did you put my bag?"

Gwen spoke up "Its under the bed."

"Hey, Malcom throw me the purple bedsheet!"

Again Gwen spoke "It's not a bed sheet."

"Fine, Malcom throw me the purple dress that looks like it would look good in the trash."

"Ugh!"

"Annabeth you can't bring your knife in to the city, just leave it here."

"Why"

"You were awake when Gwen was telling Malcom."

"fine"

"Hey can I get some help with this purple dress that looks like it would look good in the trash? Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

After 35 minutes we were in the Senate House where 2 extra chairs have been added at the front. now there is 2 for the camp half blood leaders, Jason and Annabeth, 2 for the Preators, Me and Reyna, and room for Chrion and Lupa.

Chrion addressed the crowd first getting straight to the point "who will be the 7 going on this quest?"

I rose and said "I belive that 3 will go from Camp Jupiter, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and I. Also since Hera/Juno has swiched me and Jason's places, I belive he will go too."

Then Jason piped up, " I do not disagre with Percy, but I belive that Piper McLean and Leo Valdez are also going, but who is the last one?"

there was an uncoftroble scilence after that, but when Lupa spoke "I belive Annabeth Chase will go." and somebody yelled "but we all know that they shouldn't be trusted together."

I could feal the eyes of ever person in the room on me and they we're probalby on Annabeth as she blushed and looked down.


	6. Reyna and Jason, an Intimate night

I cant belive I get her, I think as she slips into the bed beside me, naked. Her beautiful purring voice wakes me from my dreaming, "Come on we have limited time."

In the next 45 minutes all you can hear is the moaning and giggles from Renya's room.

As they nearly fall asleep in each other's arms, Renya whisper's "I missed you Jason"

And I whisper back "Are you sure you didn't miss just my body?"

"It wouldn't be you without your pretty boy hair," she says as she runs her fingers through it," or your strong arms," running her hands over those to," or your beautiful eyes and soft lips" she says rolling onto me and kissing me.

With that we fall asleep perfectly content.


	7. what does it feels like to be in love

I wake up held tight in his arms, wondering how life was so perfect. I look up to his peaceful face and run my fingers over those lips, as soft as the inside of a rose, through his hair, as soft as the fur of the teddy bears that octavain uses, along his nose, broken and beautiful, when those beautiful, sky blue eyes open those lips engulf my own.

I pull away, "No, no later."

He looks put out, but, helps me put on the praetorian toga and I help him dress in his new shirt. Jason looks stunning, the purple bringing out all the shades of blue and making his tan more, and more visible.

"I missed you" I say breaking the silence.

"I mised you too" And then we kissed. He was everything, the breath in my lungs, the warmth pressed against me. Until octavain opens the door.

"So, the Preator is kissing the long lost Jason, this would be interesting and it would seem like you shared a bed because you are both look like you were 'rolling around together'."

But then Jason shoots back "Well you know all about it, some of the stuff you do with those poor girls... just wow..."

The look of out rage on his face as he slams the door made me and _him_ both crack up for so long that we fell in a heap laughing our _γαϊδούρια_off.

So _this _is what it feels like to be in love.


End file.
